Ridiculo
by Yo Adoro Leer Fic
Summary: Una decepción amorosa, en compañía de con un conjunto de situaciones ridículas puede ser la puerta para que dos rivales terminen ridículamente enamorados. Sho y Reino se enteran de que Kyoko se casara con Ren. En un afán por rehacer sus vidas terminan trabajando en la misma producción donde el destino les hará una gran jugarreta. Yaoi leer bajo su responsabilidad.


Hola, somos G-chan y Xiang Li admis de yo adoro leer fics. Hace un tiempo que alguien nos propuso si podíamos hacer un fic yaoi de skip beat, aceptamos el reto y este fic es el resultado. Para iniciar quisimos hacer una nota aclaratoria ya que algunas se quejan de porque las fujoshi yaoisamos todo. Bueno no disertaremos sobre eso solo damos la advertencia de que esta historia es yaoi, chico x chico (Sho y Reino) contiene lemon Hard (escenas fuertes de cama, sofá ,etc. XD) así que si eres susceptible a estos temas por favor abstente de leerlo así te evitas dolores de cabeza y a nosotras , pero sí en cambio te gusta el yaoi bienvenida a una historia realmente divertida.

* * *

"Hay situaciones extrañas, hay situaciones extravagantes y hay… ¿Cómo se llamaría esto? ¿Ridícula? Sí es total y absolutamente ridículo."– Pensaba Fuwa Sho sentado en una de las silla de su comedor, observando la obra maestra que acabada de crear.

La mesa estaba lista, no faltaba nada. Había puesto las velas, unas rosas rojas en un pequeño jarrón y un incienso ambientaba el lugar con una suave fragancia. Las iluminación era tenue adecuada para la ocasión. ¿Y la ropa, estaba bien? Nuevamente volvió a verse en el espejo asegurándose de no estar mal vestido. No quería que ese idiota se burlara de él dado que lo hacía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad.

¿Cómo rayos es que todo había terminado así? Comenzó a meditar todos los acontecimientos ocurridos unos meses atrás para que él, el gran Fuwa Sho terminara en este tipo de situación.

_Se encontraba echado en el sillón viendo uno de sus programa de variedades favoritos, pero ni siquiera este lograba hacerlo sentir mejor._

_ –Sho, Sho mira lo que te conseguí. Entro con ímpetu su encantadora manager._

_ –Mujer ¿Porque haces tanto alboroto?– dijo con desgano._

_ – ¡Basta ya! Sho, estoy cansada de esta actitud tuya, llevas una semana deprimido desde que viste la noticia de la boda de Kyoko–chan. Te advertí que si no le pedias perdón la ibas a perder totalmente. Y mira ahora, ya ni amigos son._

_ –No molestes otra vez con el mismo sermón. Dime de una vez la noticia por la que haces tanto alboroto._

_ –Eres un niño insolente– suspiro cansada la manager– Te he conseguido un contrato para grabar un dorama e interpretar la banda sonora del mismo. _

_ – ¿En serio?–pregunto con cierta emoción el rubio._

_ –Sí, harás la banda en dúo con otro chico que han llamado también para antagonizar la serie. Alista tus maletas. Mañana salimos para Corea._

_ – ¿Corea?– pregunto con cierto desánimo. Le producía tanta pereza tener que salir de Japón. _

_ –Si Corea, parte de las locaciones serán allá. Lo mejor que te puede pasar ahora es alejarte de Japón. Tal vez en otro país conozcas un nuevo amor._

_ Las cosas pasaron sin mayores anomalías. Salieron de Japón y llegaron a Seúl, donde lo primero con lo que se encontró fue el estudio de grabación del opening de la serie, el director insistía en que primero quería que los chicos tuvieran listo el PV y luego así se concentrarían solo en actuar para el drama._

_ Tomo las letras y partituras asignadas; y fue a ensayarlas. La canción contaba sobre los sentimientos de dos chicos que eran enemigos y amaban a la misma chica pero por idiotas la habían perdido y ella ahora se encontraba con un tercero. Sentía una espina en su corazón cada vez que leía la letra, en parte comprendía los sentimientos que debía poner a la canción, ya que era su misma situación personal._

_ Al día siguiente muy temprano comenzaron las grabaciones y mayor no pudo ser su sorpresa al conocer al "otro idiota" con el que supuestamente tenía que hacer un dueto. De tanta gente que existía en el mundo su compañero era nada más y nada menos que Reino. Quiso matarlo ahí mismo pero la mirada del chico trasmitía el mismo dolor y soledad que él sentía. _

_ No hablaron de nada que no fuera de trabajo, se comportaron como los profesionales que ambos eran. Fue un largo día de trabajo que aún no terminaba, la canción estaba lista pero justo a esas horas debían viajar a las locaciones del drama. _

_ Debían partir hacia un pequeño pueblo donde comenzarían con las grabaciones del drama en sí. Extrañamente su manager le explico que tenía que quedarse en la ciudad organizando unos detalles, que lo alcanzaría en unas horas. La producción se haría cargo del desplazo de sus actores, viajarían por tierra ya que era relativamente cerca._

_ Sho subió al vehículo pensando que viajaría solo y para su mala suerte su compañero asignado no era otro sino su enemigo número dos. Reino a quien no le agradó mucho la idea, suficiente que su manager le hubiera conseguido ese tipo de trabajo y más sin contar con sus compañeros de banda, específicamente Miroku._

_El trayecto, trascurrió en un incómodo silencio, mirándose ambos con ganas de ahorcarse mutuamente, pero ninguno lo hizo por aquello de la imagen. _

_ – ¡Qué extraño! No había pronóstico de tormentas. En pocas horas deberíamos llegar a nuestro destino pero con este clima es imposible. Señores debemos buscar un hotel rápidamente. Esta lluvia arreciara y será un gran problema._

_ El conductor observó por la carretera y pronto encontró un hotel cerca al camino, ya la lluvia comenzaba a soltarse de manera más fuerte._

_ –Señores corran y pidan habitaciones, yo llevo los equipajes._

_ Reino y Sho corrieron tan pronto como pudieron, por alguna razón a ambos parecía disgustarle demasiado la lluvia. _

_ –Señorita una habitación – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo._

_ –Lo sentimos pero estamos llenos._

_ – ¡Esto no puede ser! ¿Ahora qué haremos?._

_ Mientras los dos maldecían a su mala suerte y por sobre todo a esta lluvia, el teléfono de recepción sonó a lo que la joven no tardo en contestar._

_ –Aló –contesto la recepcionista. –Sí señor, comprendo, que tenga una buen tarde._

_ –Disculpen jóvenes por la interrupción –les dijo amablemente la joven tratando de disimular el rubor que le producía ver a dos chicos tan guapos frente a ella– Les decía que como en el pueblo cercano hay un festival los hotel tenemos una ocupación muy alta, son muy pocas las camas que se podrán conseguir disponibles, ya todas están reservadas. _

_Dos fuertes auras comenzaban a enfriar la sala._

_ –Pe…pero ha sucedido algo imprevisto, la llamada anterior era para cancelar una reservación, ya que la pareja que venía tuvo un serio imprevisto._

_ –Eso quiere decir que tiene una habitación disponible. – Inquirió Sho con su sonrisa de galán que sonrojo la joven recepcionista._

_ –Yo quiero esa habitación – dijo Reino._

_ –Lo siento, pero esta princesa me la cederá a mi –Sho seguía con su sonrisa pretendiendo ser lo más cool, aguantando las ganas terribles de ahorcar al vocalista de Vie Ghoul–A nombre de Fuwa Sho por favor –dijo entregando su tarjeta de débito._

_ –Señores, por favor no pelen – dijo tratando de calmar los ánimos la chica –Es una habitación grande solo que…_

_ – ¡LA TOMAMOS! –dijeron los dos. Sho arrebato la llave de la mano de la chica y se dirigió al elevador._

_ –Es la seiscientos siete –alcanzo a decir la chica asombrada por los hechos, no tuvo más remedio que llenar la solicitud a nombre de los Señores Fuwa, de alguna manera tendría que compensar como estaban dos personas en una habitación para recién casados._

_ El aire se sentía pesado y cortante en el elevador. Los dos chicos se miraban como si sus ojos fueran misiles y pudieran exterminarse mutuamente, en cierta manera aliviarían el dolor que ambos sin saber compartían, pues la chica que amaban pronto se casaría con otro y no podrían hacer nada._

_ No se dirigieron la palabra, únicamente querían entrar a la habitación y que cada uno tomara su cama, pedir algo de comer y tratar por el bien de sus carreras llevar la fiesta en paz._

_ Al abrir la puerta a Sho casi se le cae la mandíbula, se puso tieso como roca y comenzó a despedir un aura que pese a la situación tan incómoda para ambos a Reino le atraía ese aire de demonio dominante que se despedía del solista._

_ Era una habitación estilo occidental con el piso alfombrado, muy amplia de ventanales grandes adornados por cortinas de seda negra y cenefas del mismo color con estampado de rosas rojas. Una gran cama con un juego de cojineria negra y cubre lecho a juego y sobre este un gran corazón con pétalos de flores rojos. Un elegante diván rojo, dos sillones a juego y una mesa de café. Más allá un jacuzzi en el cual se hallaban especias aromáticas, múltiples velas iluminaban aquel ambiente excesivamente meloso para ambos chicos._

_ El aire olía a rosas aunque lo que sentía allí eran las espinas._

_ –Yo dormiré en la cama, tú en el sofá si quieres o si no en el suelo. – dijo Reino despectivamente. _

_ – ¿Por qué? Yo dormiré en la cama, tú eres aquí el entrometido, puedes acostarte en la puerta como un perro. _

_ –Ni lo creas, pero antes de que se me pegue tus mañas, me bañare primero– saco del closet una bata de baño ya que el conductor aun no aparecía con sus equipajes._

_ Mientras Reino se relajaba en la ducha caliente. Sho pensaba que esa sería la noche más larga de su vida, se quitó el abrigo, la camisa y los zapatos quedando únicamente en pantalón y medias, así se hallaba más cómodo, la calefacción del lugar hacia el clima agradable._

_ Tocaron la puerta la puerta y escucho en tan conocido " servicio de habitación" dicho por la voz de una joven. _

_ Sho abrió la puerta y la chica por poco tiene derrame nasal al ver semejante monumento de hombre sin camisa, lástima que ya estuviera casado pensó la camarera._

_ –Señor Fuwa aquí está su cena y la de su pareja que disfruten de su…– no pudo terminar la frase porque justo en el momento salía Reino envuelto en su bata de baño._

_ –Sho, puedes pasarme un refresco del refrigerador – pregunto el peli plata distraídamente mientras se secaba el cabello húmedo por la ducha, gotas de agua caían graciosamente por el escote de la bata que lucía algo desajustada. _

_ La pobre camarera casi sufre un infarto instantáneo al ver que "la esposa" de su chico ideal era otro chico que también estaba como para comérselo, no sabía si llorar de la vergüenza por la situación o deleitarse por haber visto a dos hombres tan sexys. Al fin había visto una pareja de hombres con sus propios ojos, con esto confirmaba que esto realmente no era algo que solo pasaba en los mangas._

_ –Deja de holgazanear que ya trajeron que comer– contestó con desgano el rubio mientras destapaba una de las fuentes y se llevaba a la boca un pequeño bocadillo._

_ –Co… co…con su permiso– lucho por articular la chica y salió despavorida con el corazón en la mano._

_ Ambos chicos se sentaron a comer, la tensión iba bajando de apoco a medida que disfrutaban de una cena con muchos colores, sabores y texturas._

_ Para comenzar destaparon una olla de porcelana que contenía una sopa de langostinos acompañada de finas hierbas, su sabor era exótico y delicado a la vez. Luego para plato principal había pescado blanco en costra de azafrán con ensalada de frutos secos y semillas de calabaza. Además de una gran variedad de frutas como uvas, fresas, higos, manzanas y granadas. Para postre había unos pequeños bocados de chocolate con pimienta negra, fresas cubiertas con chocolate negro y blanco. Eran unos platillos exquisitos. Seguidos de copas de champaña helada._

_ La comida fue agradable y bajo la tensión en el lugar, de alguna manera la escena de ver dos enemigos jurados en un habitación matrimonial era ridículo, compartiendo una cena especial con velas aromáticas encendidas y pétalos de rosa cubriendo la mesa era algo que ambos no contarían a nadie pero que los hacía sentir extraños, demasiado para su propio gusto._

_ Reino a pesar de haberse bañado hace poco sentía un calor extraño en su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleraba al ver la desnudez del solista._

Quien se iba a imaginar que toda esa comida tenia efectos afrodisiacos, ahora que lo pensaba si no hubiera sido por esa comida no estaría esperando al peliplata con una cena preparada por el mismo ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan cursi?

Nunca antes había tenido una cena romántica con unas de sus parejas, de hecho nunca había tenido una relación que durara más de dos o tres meses. Y esta vez era su primer San Valentín que se tomaba libre, todo para sorprender al peli plata que lo visitaría esa misma tarde.

Desde hace días que no estaban juntos y tenía unas ganas terribles por hacerlo esa noche con el hombre que había sanado su corazón.

Era un pervertido que solo pensaba en lo que harían después de la cena. Sin embargo no podía evitarlo. Amaba todo de su pareja, pero lo que más lo volvía loco era hacer el amor con él, y cada vez era como la primera. Por más ridículo que sonara así se sentía.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos fue solo por capricho del destino, ambos demasiado orgullosos solo recordarlo lo hacía reír.

_Sho sentía una incomodidad extraña en su cuerpo después de haber cenado, no sabía a ciencia cierta que era pero el mundo acabaría esa noche, pues veía atractivo al peli plata. _

_ –Esos chocolates son algo fuera de lo común pero están buenos. – Dijo el rubio tratando de cambiar la sensación que sentía._

_ –Chocolates con pimienta suena raro pero saben bien, aunque yo hubiera preferido comer los que una linda caperucita me preparara con todos sus sentimientos. –tomo uno en la mano observándolo con un poco de tristeza._

_ – ¿Caperucita? ¡Já! Eso pareces con esa toalla en la cabeza. Observándote bien pareces una chica– dijo Sho con burla._

_ –Más chica serás tú, tienes aura de niña mimada– replico Reino ofendido._

_ –Ya el vidente del demonio va pretender inventar cosas sobre mí, hasta pequeño lo debes tener. –se lanzó sobre el vocalista de Vie Ghoul tratando de descubrir lo que guardaba bajo la bata de baño._

_ – ¡Qué haces idiota!– pregunto el otro tratando de quitarse al rubio de encima._

_ –Comprobar lo poco hombre que eres._

_ –Creo que aquí el marica eres tú, lo debes tener pequeño y vienes a desvalorarme el mío –le grito enojado._

_ Sho no entendía porque se comportaba de esa manera pero de verdad ¿Acaso había algo en la comida o en el ambiente que le hacía atacar a su compañero de habitación?_

_ Reino se sentía incómodo, pero no podía negar que de alguna manera la situación lo excitaba más de lo que ya estaba, pero no quería perder en la lucha de poder aunque su contrincante se mostrara más fuerte. Empujo con la rodilla sobre el miembro del rubio. Cual fue la cara de sorpresa cuando notó que este estaba tan duro como el suyo propio._

_ – ¡Estas duro! _

_ – ¡Me golpeaste!– miro enojado el rubio a su agresor._

_ –Con una tonta excusa querías ver mi miembro cuando el tuyo reacciona por un hombre._

_ –Que dices si tú estás igual– en el momento el Beagle había bajado la guardia y ahora Sho tenía su mano puesta por encima del bóxer del ojivioleta._

_ Reino se sonrojo al máximo, era ridículo que se sintiera así por el toque de su archí–enemigo. Puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho del rubio y sin proponérselo leyó el aura del joven: Dolor, ansiedad, auto–castigo, miedos represados, sentimientos que lo hacían más humano y lo sacaban de ese estuche ególatra donde se había metido. Hubo algo más que capturo su atención: deseo, mucha pasión ¿Acaso el gran Fuwa Sho lo estaba deseando física y emocionalmente, acaso podría a haber entre ellos una relación diferente a la enemistad y a la competencia?_

_ Reino no era de los hombres que se guiaban por esquemas impuestos por la sociedad, el solo vivía como quiera y punto._

_ – ¿Con que ese es el juego que quieres jugar? –pregunto el peli plateado en son pícaro deslizando la mano del pecho hacia el cuello del cantante halándolo hacia él y ante el asombro de la mirada del rubio lo beso._

_ Era un beso extraño, unos instantes de miedo y rechazo pero a la vez deseo por parte de Sho, sus esquemas cognitivos se estaban haciendo pedazos ante la calidez de aquel beso. ¿Cómo era posible aquello?_

_ La mente del rubio era un caos, se hallaba besando a uno de sus enemigos, uno por el que había sentido mucha rabia, pero sobre todo ¡Era un hombre!_

_ Reino podía ver claro lo que su compañero sentía, en parte comprendía porque para él era lo mismo pero a esas alturas poco le importaba, el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba y esa mano sobre su miembro lo tenía loco. Decidió aumentar el grado del beso, lamió con algo de brusquedad el labio inferior del rubio ordenándole que abriera la boca._

_ Sho cada vez sentía que sus defensas bajaban y se embriagaba en aquella sensación cálida, su corazón se aceleraba más y más. Al sentir la lengua de su ex enemigo no pudo oponer mayor resistencia. Abrió su boca permitiendo la entrada de aquel miembro húmedo que recorría cada milímetro de su cavidad bucal. Aquellas sensaciones lo llenaban y lo trasportaban a otro lugar. Se sentía más vulnerable ante las caricias propinadas por el peli plata. Definitivamente esa noche pasaría en ese cuarto de hotel algo que ninguno de los dos hubiera imaginado nunca._

_ Se sentía tan bien, pero de alguna manera su orgullo de macho le mando una alarma. A ese paso el seria el pasivo y era algo que no podía permitir. Si alguno de las dos tenía pinta de mujer era Reino. Uso aquella mano que hasta ahora había permanecido inmóvil y comenzó a masajear sobre la tela del bóxer el miembro del ojivioleta._

_ Reino se estremecía, aquel contacto lo llevaba al cielo. Nunca lo hubiera sospechado pero quería más. Gruñidos de placer salían de su garganta mientras acariciaba el pecho de su compañero._

_ Los besos aumentaron de nivel, cualquiera de los dos podía comenzarlos y solo la falta de aire los frenaba. Sus manos traviesas recorrían sus cuerpos semidesnudos._

_ Sho se levantó de encima de Reino halándolo con él. Desanudo la estorbosa bata de baño y la mando a volar junto con el bóxer del joven. El ojivioleta tampoco se quedó quieto y aquel pantalón que vestía el rubio fue a adornar el suelo junto con su ropa._

_ –Conque te gusta la ropa interior estampada. Se te ve bien aunque quiero ver que escondes aquí –le dijo en un susurro mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de Sho. De un solo tirón se lo arranco quedando desconcertado ante el tamaño del miembro de su ahora amante._

_ –Que te impacta ¿Realmente pensabas que parecía chica? Pues para que veas que tengo conque defenderme. –pronuncio con sorna el rubio._

_ –Pues se nota que por más que te la das de macho, te ha gustado el mío por la forma en que lo vez –remato Reino._

_ Rieron ante los comentarios, lo que pasaba no tenía precedentes pero ya no importaba ambos se hallaban poseídos por el deseo. Y como dice el dicho del odio al amor solo hay un paso, de la rivalidad al deseo solo una oportunidad y eso era lo que sucedía en ese momento._

_ Ambos chicos se abrazaron con ímpetu besándose de tal forma que parecía que se iban a devorar. Sus cuerpos se estremecían por la pasión. Sus miembros chocaron entre sí a causa de la fuerza de las caricias produciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la espina dorsal de ambos amantes._

_ Ante tal sensación comenzó un frote y refrote de sus miembros que cada vez crecían más. Era una locura pero los dos se hallaban embriagados por la lujuria._

_ Sho se sorprendió al comprender que con ninguna de mujeres con las que estuvo se sintió así. Su miembro estaba a punto de explotar y necesitaba alivio pronto. Empujo a Reino contra el sofá principal de la pequeña sala que tenía la suite. _

_ –Qué te pasa estúpido ¿Por qué me empujas?_

_ –Ya no aguanto más ¡Así que haz algo!_

_ – ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que te ayude?– dijo algo molesto_

_ –Porque por tu culpa ando metido en esto, o lo haces o te obligo a la fuerza – le amenazó._

_ –Está bien imbécil – la situación le incomodaba pero no deseaba un golpe, para el peli plata el dolor físico no se hallaba en su lista de hobbys. Se sentó en el sofá y le indico que se acercara. Abrió la boca y comenzó a lamer suavemente el pene del rubio, luego a poco fue introduciéndolo en su cavidad bucal, aumentando el ritmo de las mamadas._

_ –Ah… ah–ah – salía como melodía de la garganta del rubio – Pareces profesional en esto –dijo como cumplido para su amante. _

_ Para Sho pensar en Reino haciéndole lo mismo a otro tipo, por alguna ridícula razón lo enojaba. Para él esta era la primera vez que estaba con un hombre y no quería ser quien que tuviera menos experiencia._

_ El estremecimiento que recorrió con fuerza el cuerpo del otro, la expresión en el rostro, los gruñidos que escapaban desde la garganta del rubio y aquellas manos fuertes que lo sujetaban con fuerza le indicaban a Reino que el ojiverde pronto llegaría al clímax. Continúo con las mamadas a la par que sujetaba el trasero del joven, acariciándolo con salvajismo .Despacio le separo un poco las piernas introduciendo uno de los dedos en su anillo retal. _

_ El acto descoloco un poco a Sho pero las oleadas de placer eran tantas que no podía quejarse, en cuestión de unos minutos fueron dos y luego tres dedos los que se hallaban dentro. El rubio pensaba que moría de placer, al ser sus dos centros eróticos más vulnerables atacados de manera tan bestial por el peli plata. Su cuerpo convulsiono ante la fuerza de un orgasmo descomunal. El ímpetu fue tan grande que casi ahoga a Reino que fue bañado por el semen del rubio._

_Reino tosió, escupiendo parte de esencia que el solista que había alcanzado a quedar en su boca. _

_ –Perdón te he hecho daño– pronuncio casi sin fuerzas Sho._

_ –Un poco pero a ahora es mi turno – pronuncio Reino con un brillo especial en la mirada. Halo con fuerza al cantante sentándolo sobre sus piernas y en un ataque rápido lo beso con furia. _

_ La mente de Fuwa se nublo completamente quedando totalmente bajo los efectos de la pasión. Justo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad Reino reclamó su parte. Con gran habilidad introdujo su miembro en el lugar que minutos antes ocupaban sus dedos. Su trasero dilatado por la preparación previa acogió el pene necesitado del vocalista._

_ – ¡Auch! ¿Qué haces maldito pervertido?_

_ –Crees que eres el único con derecho, ya te ayude con tu erección ahora es mi turno de cobrar. – le replico Reino con tal autoridad que Sho no pudo negarse._

_ El dolor era evidente en Sho pero este fue sustituyéndose por una nueva oleada de placer. Quien se habría imaginado que las embestidas en su trasero lo llevarían a la gloria, además, la mano de Reino retomaba labor en el pene del rubio. _

_ Aunque lo negaran, hubieran deseado permanecer así por más tiempo. Pero el deseo era tanto que en poco Sho experimentó el segundo orgasmo de la noche, mientras Reino lo llenaba por dentro._

_ El efecto de los afrodisiacos puestos en aquella habitación había desatado una bomba de erotismo entre los dos hombres que se besaban con pasión. _

_ –Desgraciado, me has llenado el trasero. Ya no puedo caminar. – refunfuñaba Sho._

_ –Te quejas idiota, después que te has venido dos veces. Yo también estoy sucio. Pero para que no te quejes vamos a bañarnos._

_ Sho acepto yendo tras el peli plata, contemplando cómo sus posaderas lucían fuertes y tonificadas y deseando una tercera ronda._

El timbre sonando una y otra vez lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Al fin había llegado, ya estaba por impacientarse. Esta noche se encargaría de hacerle saber que a Fuwa Sho no se le hace esperar. Tal vez podría hacer con él lo que no logro es día de lluvia en corea.

* * *

Nadie podría imaginar ni en sus más locas fantasías que él se encontraría frente a la puerta de un departamento del mas privado condominio, esperando a que cierto chico rubio de ojos verdes le abriera, muchos menos que tendría un ramo de rosas en una mano escondiéndolo tras su espalda y menos un chocolate de San Valentín en la otra mano, esperando por ser regalado a la persona que se había apoderado de su retorcido corazón.

Los recuerdos atacaban su mente mientras esperaba al bastardo que se atrevía hacerlo esperar. Seguramente lo hacía apropósito, creyéndose el más importante de los dos… Pero ya había descubierto que solo actuaba así nada más por orgulloso. Como ya estaba acostumbrado esto no le molestaba, al fin y al cabo había terminado por enamorarse también de esa faceta del cantante.

Remontando el viaje por sus recuerdos, el día en que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían fue uno de los más ridículos de toda su existencia. No fue hasta después del término del drama que cambio su vida en muchos sentidos.

Sintió un gran vacío por no poder permanecer cerca del rubio con el que había tenido una lujuriosa aventura durante el tiempo de filmación. Hasta ese entonces no había notado que, a lo que él llamaba un pleno deseo sexual se había vuelto algo más profundo como un amor. Claro nunca diría esto en voz alta. Fue el rubio quien tuvo el valor para confesarse aun recordaba su cara sonrojada mientras le decía que quería tener una relación más cercana con él. Obviamente al sentir lo mismo no se negó.

Pero lo que era aún más ridículo fue el día en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez, su primera experiencia sexual con el mismo sexo había sido toda una locura. Nunca había sentido tanto placer al hacer el amor y también fue la primera vez que se sintió tan humillado, ese chiquillo sí que sabía cómo vengarse.

Involuntariamente se adentró en esos vergonzosos recuerdos.

_Reino, que deseaba era tener un baño tranquilo, había cometido un único error y ese fue invitar a cierto cantante orgulloso que estaba excitado en demasía. Y ahora su orgullo como hombre ya se encontraba en el tacho de la basura. Tal vez lo mejor para Reino hubiera sido pasar la noche en el furgón y nunca haber entrado en ese hotel. _

_ Solo recordar cómo fue puesto en ridículo en el baño... Era ridículo, el chico que podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera para satisfacer sus íntimos deseos, había terminado por tener sexo con un hombre y para colmo le gusto todo lo que había pasado. Claro todo antes de entrar al baño…_

Realmente no fue una gran experiencia, pese a no ser algo tan desastroso como pensó pero esa vez mostro su más grande debilidad y por ello quería olvidar todo, cosa que se le había hecho imposible pese a todo el tiempo que ya había pasado.

Al menos agradecía que el rubio ahora le tuviera el suficiente cariño para no obligarlo a cumplir con el rol femenino en la relación. Eso era algo que no era capaz de soportar. Aun así el cantante estaba resentido por ser él quien hacía de pasivo.

_Cuando el peliplata entro al baño siendo seguido por su compañero, había mucho silencio a su espalda; su sexto sentido le gritaba que estuviera a alerta, obviamente era una señal que no podía pasar por alto. De este tipo se podía esperar cualquier cosa e incluso una paliza… No creía que Fuwa tomara venganza de esa forma, además le encanto ser penetrado por Reino, que gimiera como loco con cada envestida que le daba no podía significar otra cosa y era lógico que lo disfrutaba, e incluso el mismo disfruto con ello; la sensación era mucho más placentera que hacerlo con una mujer de eso no tenía dudas… O solamente ninguna había logrado satisfacerlo como este chico. _

_ –Sí que eres pálido– comento el rubio–No lo había notado, seguro que cuidas de tu piel incluso más que las chicas._

_ –No sean envidioso, seguro que en tu cara gastas miles de yenes para solo tener una piel tersa y suave… Yo no tengo que hacer nada de eso, mi piel siempre ha sido así. _

_El rubio se había quedado callado y un leve sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas._

_ – ¿Que cochinada estás pensando?– inquirió y una pícara sonrisa se posó en sus labios– ¿Quieres repetir?_

_ – ¡De que estás hablando!–espeto el interpelado sin ocultar lo avergonzado que estaba, seguro que había adivinado lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. – Lo haces terriblemente mal, no quiero tenerte otra vez en mi trasero._

_ –No decías eso cuando te lo estaba metiendo una y otra vez, de hecho parecía que no querías que me detuviera._

_ –Mentiroso, no me gusto para nada– refuto sin sentido el orgulloso cantante, su rostro ya no podía estar más colorado y no le servía de nada intentar ocultarse debajo de su flequillo.–Ya te dije eres pésimo, yo soy mucho mejor que tu haciéndolo._

_ –Eso lo dudo, cuando estábamos en la cama lo único que querías era que te tocara, lo pedias a gritos._

_ –Maldito beagle ya cállate y entra a la bañera de una vez._

_ Pero que malcriado era este tipo ¿Cómo diablos es que se terminó acostando con él?… En qué rayos estaba pensando. Quería sentirse arrepentido por todo, pero solo tenía ganas de hacerlo otra vez, el interior del odioso de su rival era delicioso, estaba deseando con todas sus ganas cogérselo por segunda vez._

_ Al poner el primer pie dentro de la tina los brazos de Sho habían aprisionando sus caderas mientras se metía con él y con un ágil movimiento se sentó en la tina dejándolo a Reino entre sus piernas._

_ – ¡¿Pero qué diablos haces?!– reclamó intentando ponerse de pie, cosa que fue inútil, el peli plata no gozaba de una fuerza física con la cual poder defenderse._

_ – ¿Crees que te dejare ir invicto, luego de lo que hemos hecho? Pues estas muy equivocado. – Y solo diciendo esto comenzó a lamer el cuello del vocalista que estaba completamente indefenso– Yo también quiero probar un poco de esto– pronuncio moviendo sus caderas hacia su cuerpo, sintió como una dureza golpeaba entre sus nalgas._

_ –Ni lo pienses, suéltame– exclamó horrorizado. De ninguna, no dejaría que se metiera con su trasero– Te he dicho que me sueltes._

_ –No hagas escándalo… Te haré sentir bien._

_ –Eso lo dudo, seguro que eres malísimo– intentaba forcejear pero cada vez el agarre de Sho era más firme en sus caderas y no solo eso ahora sujetaba sus brazos con una mano ¿Por qué el rubio tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba?– Ni loco dejare que me lo metas. Si algún trasero tiene que ser expuesto el tuyo es el indicado. _

_ –No te creas, después no dirás lo mismo. –atrevidamente Sho había introducido un dedo en el lugar que más ansiaba proteger._

_ – ¡AH! Sácalo que duele y el agua va a entrar–protesto Reino haciendo lo posible por aguantar el dolor que la intromisión en su trasero le había causado._

_ –Cállate, no seas llorón. Solo es un dedo. ¿Es que no puedes aguatar un poco?_

_ –Eres un bastardo. Yo no fui tan brusco contigo._

_ Odiaba no tener la fuerza para escapar de esos brazos y por sobre todo odiaba como poco a poco se acostumbraba a esa nueva caricia, desando sentir aún mas de eso. _

_ Un dedo más entro en él, provocándole nuevamente dolor, involuntariamente unas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta mezclarse con el agua. Realmente era humillante la forma en que ese estúpido cantante estaba controlando la situación por completo._

Esa vez callo tan bajo que incluso le suplico al chico que fuera más suave con él. Mostrar un lado tan débil era lo mismo que perder su orgullo. Pero como ser humano odiaba sentir dolor y eso era algo que el rubio no sabia y vergonzosamente tuvo que confesar.

Se había esperado miles de burlas tras sus palabras, pero no fue así. Vio en el rostro de su amante una expresión de arrepentimiento que jamás se hubiera imaginado.

_"Esta bien, lo siento" fueron las palabras de Fuwa luego de las suplicas de Reino, pidiéndole que no continuara penetrándolo con sus dedos. _

_ –Eres un bruto y así alardeabas que eras mucho mejor que yo en la cama._

_ –Y lo soy. Tú eres el frágil que no es capaz de soportar un pequeño dolor. –Se defendía el rubio._

_ –Claro como digas, ahora sal. Deja darme un baño tranquilo–_

_ –Por supuesto que no, mira lo duro que estoy. Chúpalo. _

_ – ¿Que te has creído, que solo por tener más fuerza puedes darme la orden que quieras?_

_ –Dijiste claramente qué harías cualquier cosa con tal de que te soltara. Tu rostro lleno de lágrimas me conmovió lo suficiente para hacerte ese favor. –Dijo con una expresión llena de arrogancia y superioridad– Pero ahora quiero que me devuelvas la mano._

_ A regañadientes se sentó de rodillas delante del engreído cantante. Miro su fijamente su erección, ya lo había hecho antes, pero ahora se sentía tan vulnerable frente a ese hombre que sonreía victorioso. Podía ver a excitación en sus ojos esmeralda. Como deseaba esfumar esa expresión de su rostro._

_ Tomo con una mano el miembro del Sho y lamió lentamente la punta. Sintió como el otro se estremecía ante su toque. Reino aprovechado la situación succiono la punta con fuerza._

_ – ¡Que haces!– y en cuestión de segundos Sho lo halo del pelo echándolo hacia atrás._

_ –Es lo que tú pediste, no te quejes._

_ –Hazlo bien o me arrepentiré de haber dejado ir tu trasero._

_ No aguantaba la actitud mandona de este tipo, con razón Kyoko lo odiaba tanto. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así se arrepentiría por tratarlo de esta formar._

_ Nuevamente se llevó el pene de su acompañante a la boca chupándolo tal como él había pedido._

_ Lamió provocativamente el contorno del miembro de Fuwa y una perversa sonrisa se posó en sus labios. Esta sería su forma de hacerle pagar por su mal trato._

_ El rubio estaba tan absorto en el placer que no vio como Reino sonreía antes de morder su miembro._

_ – ¡Maldito! – quiso alejar al peliplata, pero esa travesura continuaba y no iba mentir le estaba gustando – ¡AH! Joder, debes tener experiencia en esto ¿También se la mamas a ese amigo tuyo?_

_ –Si yo hiciera estas cosas con Miroku, no estaría aquí contigo. – Respondió sin tapujos el vocalista de Vie Ghoul, esta declaración solo hiso a Sho sonrojarse. – Es la primera vez que me follo a un hombre ¿Ni siquiera sé porque demonios lo estoy haciendo? Tal vez me diste pena._

_ – ¡JA! Eso dices, pero cuando lo estábamos haciendo no vi que te desagradara estar dentro de mí._

_ –No estuvo mal. – el poco orgullo que le quedaba no le dejaría admitir todo lo que le había gustado._

_Miro a Sho quien tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada gacha._

_ –Seré suave esta vez, por eso… Déjame meterlo. –la vergüenza con la había hablado sin duda era algo que recordaría por siempre–No quiero ser el único que ha perdido su dignidad esta noche._

Nunca hubiera creído que esa faceta del rubio convenciera aunque no le dio en el gusto a fin de cuentas.

Y pese a todo no se arrepentía de nada de lo ocurrido esa vez. Esa noche ambos habían sellado las heridas causadas por la pérdida de la persona que había sido más importante para ellos. De cierta forma se habían consolado mutuamente. Y ahora al fin se sentía pleno.

Pero aun habían cosas que le molestaban del otro y una de esas era que le hiciera esperar tanto. Impaciente toco el timbre nuevamente una y otra vez, haciéndole saber a su novio que estaba arto de esperar.

–¡Que ruidoso!– al fin se había dignado en abrir.–Adelante pasa.

–Hasta que abres– al entrar le dio la caja de chocolates y ya con su mano libre lo abrazo por la cintura ciñendo sus cuerpo para poder besarlo. Hace tanto que no se veían– Tendrás que compensarme esta noche por hacerme esperar.

–Tú también me has hecho esperar. –protestó el rubio.

–No es lo mismo, yo te avise que llegaría un poco más tarde.

–Como sea. Entra al comedor la cena esta lista.

Le fue imposible ocultar su sorpresa, lo que tenía en frente de sus ojos era algo imposible de creer. Sho había preparado una comida de aspecto muy apetitoso… Aunque pudo haberlo comprado, tal vez era eso. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar al rubio cocinar, era algo ridículo… ningún cantante Visual Kei lo haría.

–¿Sorprendido?

–Un poco, aunque lo estaría más si me digieras que tú hiciste todo.

– Pues aunque no lo creas yo cocine todo.

Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios, pues esto era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado; además le hacía feliz saber que el solista dedico parte de su tiempo en hacer todo aquello.

–Me cuesta imaginarte cocinando.

–Entonces ven otro día y te enseño mis habilidades culinarias.

–Solo si estas desnudo y con un sexy delantal de cocina.

Con sus palabras hiso sonrojar a Sho. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que esa era una de las cosas que le encantaba provocar en el rubio, ese feroz león que había conocido se había convertido en un lindo gatito y esto era algo que solo el sabia.

–No seas pervertido–le retó– La cocina no es para jugar.

–Sí, si– le dio la razón, sin descartar por completo la idea del delantal.

Se sentaron en la mesa uno en frente del otro, el chico tenía una mesa algo grande considerando que vivía solo y pocas veces invitaba a alguien a su departamento. En una ocasión le pregunto por ello, pero solo le dijo que fue su manager quien había escogido todo para él y él no se había tomado las molestias de cambiar nada

Tomo los cubiertos para comenzar a comer y degustar de esa tan apetecible comida. Con el primer bocado su paladar se deleitó con el sabor de las preparaciones. Realmente su novio había logrado sorprenderlo.

–Esto te ha quedado muy bueno, hace tiempo que no comía algo tan rico como esto– le elogio diciendo realmente lo que pensaba, era la ocasión perfecta para hacerle alguna broma al respecto, pero sin duda no podía hacerlo, el chico que tenía en frente se veía realmente nervioso cuando probo de su comida, y el no sería tan canalla para pisotear sus esfuerzos.– me sorprende que sepas cocinar.

–Aprendí de mis padres… ellos…Ellos son dueños de una posada y desde pequeño me enseñaron todas estas cosas– podía ver la nostalgia en sus ojos, al parecer hace mucho que no veía a sus padres– Ni se te ocurra decirle alguien de esto.

–Esa confianza que tienes en mi me vuelve loco– dijo con sarcasmo.– Si anduviera diciendo cosas de ti por ahí se nos tiraría toda la farándula encima, y dejando de lado eso yo no diría los secretos que me has confiado.

–Bien.

–No te ves muy confiado de lo que dije… Para que estemos iguales te diré uno de mis secretos. Tú eres la primera persona de la que me he enamorado.

–Si claro, seguro que lo dices para que yo caiga en tus artimañas de demonio y termine más enamorado de ti.

El ojivioleta se sonrojo levemente, apartando la mirada comenzó a comer lo que tenía servido en su plato. Estaba completamente seguro que nunca se aburriría de ver el sonrojo en ese rostro tan orgulloso.

Continuaron comiendo envueltos en un cómodo silencio que ninguno quiso romper, parecía que estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Sho miraba su plato y de vez en cuando alzaba el rostro hasta encontrarse con su mirada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le era imposible no fijarse en cada uno de los gestos del chico ¿Qué extraña magia tenía ese idiota que lo cautivaba tanto?

–Deja de mirarme y come, o nunca más cocinare para ti.

–¿Qué tiene de malo que mire a la persona que me gusta? –Refuto apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa y llevándose una mano a los labios pronuncio–¿O es que te pone nervioso mi mirada?

–¡Por supuesto que no!–negó exaltado con un exagerado sonrojo en sus mejillas. Como le encantaba molestarlo solo para verlo sonrojado– Un demonio como tú no me intimida.

–Si no te intimido…– se inclinó por sobre la mesa y alargando su mano acaricio la mejilla de su chico deslizándola hasta tocar sus labios– ¿Qué es lo que causo en ti?

El sonrojo en sus pómulos solo incremento con aquella interrogante. Sabía muy bien lo que Sho sentía, pero por este tipo de reacciones en él es que terminaba haciéndole ese tipo de preguntas.

–Porque debería decirlo, seguro no lo sabes. Idiota.–Miro hacia un lado en señal de indignación.–Terminemos pronto de cenar, recuerda que la noche es larga.

Hay estaba esa mirada tan seductora que solo esos ojos verdes eran capases de hacer. Cada vez que lo veía así la temperatura en su cuerpo aumentaba, sintiéndose totalmente seducido por aquel hombre. Era ridículo sentirse de esta forma tan estúpida por otro hombre, lo sabía muy bien y aun así se dejaba llevar en esta relación que le había traído algo de luz a su tan oscura existencia.

–Espero que no te arrepientas de tus palabras– se relamió los labio planeando como castigarlo por haberlo hecho esperar por tanto tiempo en la entrada.

–Fuwa Sho nunca se arrepiente de nada– la seguridad en sus ojos era imborrable.

Gracias al incentivo de su pareja sentía una gran urgencia por terminar rápido la cena y acorralarlo entre sus brazos. Lo amaba y lo deseaba igual que siempre. Desde que empezó a salir con este hombre, poco a poco fue cambiando prueba de ello era el ramo de rosas que le había traído y ese chocolate de San Valentín que le regalo. Antes ni en su más sano juicio lo hubiera hecho.

Terminaron de comer hablando de sus trabajos y proyectos. Ambos tenían muchas cosas planeadas para dentro de unos meses, seguramente les tocaría pelearse los primeros puestos de popularidad. Esto era algo cómico, pese a que ahora son amantes en el mundo de la música seguían siendo rivales y si tenían que pelear por el primer lugar lo harían. Claro él no lo se afanaba tanto con la idea, pero lo hacía de buena gana, porque su grupo aun deseaba superar a Fuwa Sho.

–Lavare los platos… ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa.

–No quieres que te acompañe.

–No gracias, en mi cocina no te metes, pervertido.

–Me dices pervertido, pero tú también tienes ganas de ponerte un delantal para mí.

–Ni loco hare algo tan tonto como eso. Póntelo tú, seguro te queda mejor.

–Está bien, pero en otra ocasión… Hoy tengo otros planes– dijo con picardía en su voz.

Sho solo se sonrojo y entro a la cocina, dejándolo solo en el comedor. Se levantó y fue al cuarto del chico, pues las intenciones para esa noche estaban claras para ambos y ninguno pondría quejas.

Se recostó de espaldas en esa mullida cama que era muy grande para su gusto. Pues ni estirado en la mitad de la cama podía alcanzar el otro lado de esta. Bueno estas cosas son típicas en la gente rica y con fama ¿No? Solo pocas eran las excepciones.

Al poco tiempo llego el rubio que lo imito y se recostó a su lado.

–Sabes hay algo que estaba olvidando decirte–comentó Sho mirando hacia el cielo.–Kyoko me envió una invitación para su boda… No pensé que lo haría.

–¿Y entonces vas a ir?–

–Me gustaría, pero no estoy seguro… La hice sufrir tanto que no creo que sea lo mejor vernos.

–Si te envió la invitación debe ser por algo no. Kyoko pese a ser una chica testaruda y extraña tiene un buen corazón… Es imposible que te invitara para humillarte en su boda.

Al no escuchar alguna respuesta del chico continúo hablando.

–Solo ve a esa fiesta, llévale un lindo regalo y discúlpate con ella. Seguro que con eso la dejas impactada. Y agradece que se acordó de ti, a mí no me mando nada. ¡A mí! que incluso me dio chocolates de para San Valentín.

–Serás imbécil, solo te dio por que la obligaste…

–Yo quería chocolates de ella, porque la quería y deseaba que me diera todos los sentimientos que sentía por mí.

–¿No que era yo la primera persona que amaste?– pregunto fingiendo desinterés, pero podía sentir sus emociones y claramente estaba celoso.

–Nunca me enamore de ella, solo me gustaba. Como dije me fascino con su salvaje belleza. Su papel de Mio ha sido el que más me ha gustado.

–Ya cállate, ahora no pienso llevarte conmigo a esa boda.

Su novio estaba celoso y eso era algo con lo que siempre se deleitaba. No pudo reprimir la media sonrisa que se había posado en sus labios. Giro sobre su costado quedando al lado de su amante.

–No tienes por qué ponerte celoso–susurro en su oído– Mis ojos son solo para ti.

–¿Quien esta celoso? Deja de imaginar cosas.

Acarició por sobre la ropa el abdomen del rubio lentamente, el chico solo se dejaba en el fondo estaba seguro que solo se hacia el difícil para que él lo consintiera con sus caricias. Subió su mano hasta tocar uno de los pectorales del chico donde se entretuvo masajeándolo y apretando entre sus dedos su tetilla de vez en cuando. Acerco su boca a ese cuello desnudo que parecía pedir ser tocado, besó suavemente aquella piel y en ocasiones la lamia sacándole sus piros a su pareja.

–Sho, mírame– le pidió con la voz más seductora que podía hacer y con la que sabía que el chico no se negaría a ninguna de su peticiones.

El ojiverde lo miro dejando al descubierto un tierno rojizo en su rostro y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, verlo así de dócil solo logro excitarlo más.

Con un ágil movimiento se posiciono sobre él y levanto esa molesta ropa que no le dejaba admirar la belleza de ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco de placer. Se inclinó a besar su pecho el cual se agitaba al compás de su respiración. Lamio la piel del chico dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde lo lamio con avidez.

–uuhmm!– salió de los labios del cantante– ahí no, que me dará cosquillas.

No hace mucho había descubierto que ese lugar era uno de los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de su pareja, y adquirió el hábito de deleitarse saboreando aquella zona y no solo eso, la forma en la que el rubio se estremecía cuando jugaba con su ombligo lo excitaba demasiado.

– Pero si te gusta que te lama el ombligo.

– Si pero... ahhhh –gimió el rubio cuando mordisqueo aquel lugar y a la vez masajeaba su entre pierna...

– Ves que te gusta.

– Es porque tocadas en ambos lugares– negó tercamente.

Ascendió hasta estar cara a cara con su novio y poder unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso, sus lenguas rosaban con gozo deleitándose de sus sabores. Sin dejar de besarlo se quitó la chaqueta que traía puesta pues le estaba haciendo difícil su tarea.

–Debí haber traído salsa de chocolate– murmuro contra la piel del pecho de su compañero– Y untar cada parte de tu cuerpo con ella.

–No seas pervertido– decía intentado controlar su voz y no dejar escapar los gemidos de placer que le estaba provocando–No me gustan tus juegos raros.

–Cuando lo haga no dirás lo mismo.

Junto sus cuerpos, ambos estaban duros. Sus reprimidas erecciones se tocaban y aun teniendo la molesta tela de los pantalones de por medio froto su entrepierna en la contraria. El placer de aquella acción solo aumentaba la temperatura en el cuarto.

–Espera, espera– pido Sho poniendo una mano en su hombro.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Hoy no pienso estar abajo–sentencio, completamente decidido.

Valla así que el gatito estaba sacando sus garras. Por la mirada de eso verdes ojos estaba seguro que Sho no lo dejaría ir tan fácil.

–Petición denegada.

–Eres un mezquino sabes, yo también quiero meterlo.

–Pero a ti te gusta que lo meta, en cambio a mí no me gusta tener nada en mi trasero.–refuto obstinadamente, No iba a ceder sin dar pelea.

–Eres un…– Contuvo su insultos mirando hacia otro lado molesto, fruncía el ceño como si estuviera peleando consigo mismo.– Seré gentil y…¡Demonios, solo dame tu trasero!

–No quiero. Eres muy bruto, no deseo un desgarro o algo por el estilo.–Sabía que era injusto para el rubio ser siempre el pasivo de la relajación, teniendo en cuenta lo orgulloso que es, lógicamente esto iba a pasar un día.

–Oye, esa vez fue así porque no tenía experiencia en el tema, y tú eres un demonio llorón.

Medito la situación por un momento. Realmente no quería ser el pasivo esta vez ni nunca, pero sabía que Sho seguiría insistiendo y si se enojaba muy bien podía tomarlo por la fuerza, no lo creía capas de esto último pero tampoco quería arriesgarse. Bien si Sho tanto deseaba estar dentro de él, tendría que darle algo a cambio.

–Bien, te dejare… Pero después me compensas. Quiero verte desnudo con un delantal y hacerlo en la cocina.– Si el rubio no cumplía con su fantasía sexual ya podía ir olvidándose de que le prestaría su trasero para satisfacer su egocentrismo.

–¡Demonio tramposo! ¿Porque no quieres tenerme dentro de ti? ¡Te dije que no hare esa estupidez!

–Bien entonces sigamos.

Llevo sus manos sus pantalones desabrochándolos e hiso lo mismo con los de su pareja. Bajo la ropa interior del rubio y comenzó a frotar su miembro erecto en un lento vaivén.

–No creas que… haciendo eso me… harás cambiar de opinión.–Le encantaba verlo batallar entre su orgullo y el placer.

–Si tanto quieres tomarme, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Continúo masturbándolo cada vez más rápido. No pensaba darle tregua alguna. Sumido en su tarea el rubio aprovecho la oportunidad y lo tumbo en la cama. Genial, esto ahora no iba a ser bueno.

–Bien, tú lo pediste. No quería recurrir a la violencia, pero de alguna forma te tengo que hacer ceder.

El chico se quitó su camiseta y la uso para atarle las manos, de forma inútil intento zafarse, bueno se lo merecía por caprichoso y no darle el gusto al menos una vez a su pareja. Negociar ahora no iba a servir de nada

–Por eso te digo que eres un bruto, soy tu pareja trátame bien.

El rubio solo lo ignoro mientras continuaba desvistiéndose. Y de un momento a otro Sho le saco sus pantalones mandándolos a volar por ahí. Luego levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia una de sus mesitas de noche.

–No me digas que tienes juguetes de tortura–Intento bromear asustado por la idea. Atado como estaba sería muy difícil huir si ese fuera el caso.

–Claro que no, no me van esas cosas.

El chico regreso a su lado enseñándole un pequeño frasquito con un líquido de aspecto dudoso. No era tonto así que podía intuir que es lo que este hombre se traía entre manos.

–Dices que no te trato bien, pero pienso lo suficiente en ti que compre esto.

–¡Bien, tu ganas! Pobre de ti que me duela aunque sea un poco.

En los labios de Sho se alojaba una ridícula sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Había ganado y ahora él tendría que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no volver a humillarse como antes.

El rubio le separo las piernas y abrió el frasquito de lubricante, dejando caer el líquido en su mano. El chico se veía realmente concentrado en su tarea, esperando deseoso el momento en que por fin podría cumplir al menos por una vez lo que siempre le había querido. En cambio él se preparaba para lo peor.

–¿No vas a soltarme?

–No. Te mereces estar así.

Dicho aquello Sho con sus dedos llenos de lubricante comenzó a introducirlos en él, dos de ellos se abrían paso en su ano. Le sorprendió que no le doliera tanto la intromisión de esos dedos. ¿Realmente el uso de lubricante causaba tanta diferencia? Bueno aun así se sentía raro e incómodo. ¿Era esto lo que Sho tenía que soportar cada vez que tenían sexo? No lo creía, pues cada vez que lo hacían el rubio no paraba de gemir y su rostro se veía lleno de éxtasis.

–¿Te duele?– hablo dudoso– ¿Se siente mal?

–No preguntes bobadas, es obvio que no se siente bien.– maldición, debió haber continuado firme con su decisión y no dejarse hacer estas cosas.

–Mejor cállate, me preocupo por ti y te sigues quejando.

Con algo de brusquedad Sho le dio la vuelta dejándolo boca abajo. Con ese movimiento sus manos quedaron aprisionadas con el peso de su cuerpo. ¿Podía estar aún más expuesto e indefenso que esto? El chico lo tomo de las caderas haciendo que las levantara y se sostuviera en sus rodillas.

–¿Sho?–El silencio por parte del rubio solo lo inquietaba más. Lo hacía sentirse como un animal a punto de ser cazado.– No hagas nada raro.

Pedía sin recibir respuesta, maldito Fuwa Sho, seguro está disfrutando torturándolo así. Realmente tenía miedo, desde pequeño siempre fue susceptible al dolor pero un accidente le provoco un trauma y ahora el más mínimo dolor le parecía sumamente doloroso. Por eso se sentía aterrado al no poder ver que hacia el ojiverde.

–¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué haces?– pregunto asustado al sentir algo frio fluía entre sus nalgas.

–No te asustes. Solo te estoy preparando ¿No quieres que te duela verdad?

Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer por el rubio. Al más mínimo rastro de dolor le daba una patada y se echaba a correr.

Los dedos de Sho nuevamente se pusieron en acción, entraban y salían de su ano, que poco a poco se acostumbraba a la intromisión. El solista estuvo estimulándolo sin parar en ningún momento, y cada vez se sentía mejor su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a ello, si lo pensaba bien no era tan malo si tenía la preparación adecuada.

–Te está gustando verdad… Mira aquí esta reaccionado….– comentaba tocando su pene que poco a poco se ponía duro.

–Bueno has aprendido del mejor ¿No?

–No seas creído, me informe lo suficiente para que no lo pasaras mal.

–Te agradezco mucho el detalle– hablo con sarcasmo– ¿Qué tal si te apuras? Me canso en esta posición.

–Luego no te quejes.

Los dedos del muchacho se retiraron para ser remplazados por el miembro de este. Estaba preparado para sentir el mayor dolor de su vida como lo fue la vez anterior. Mordiendo sus labios espero algo que jamás llego en cambio una nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido invadió su cuerpo.

–Aaah…aaah– el placer salió de su garganta y no podía llevarse las manos a la boca para poder silenciarse. –Se siente raro.

–Recién estoy comenzando… Me has hecho esperar mucho para esto y voy a aprovecharlo.

El rubio comenzó a mover sus caderas penetrándolo lentamente. Con cada embestida sentía que la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y un hormigueo nacer desde lo más bajo de su abdomen. El placer que estaba sintiendo era nuevo, totalmente diferente al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

Es estaba esforzando por no dejar escapar los gemidos en pero era algo ridículamente imposible, pues se estaba sintiendo muy bien. Algo que nunca iba a confesar, se llevaría este sentimiento a la tumba.

–No sacas nada con ocultarlo, sé que te está gustando.

–Aaaaah– escapo de sus labios cuando Sho lo penetro entrando aún más en él– Aaah, demonios no tan profundo.

Fue ignorado por completo, el solista solo hacia lo que quería. Vaya forma de recuperar el tiempo perdido que tenía, lo más probable es que no lo dejara ir por un buen tiempo. ¡Pero no se iba a quedar así! Luego sería su turno de cobrar y no tendría piedad.

Sho no le dio descanso, seguía embistiéndolo como loco y el solo estaba ahí a su merced. Pese a que no se sentía mal, no era suficiente para despertar su intimidad por completo y tampoco podía darse el lujo de venirse estando en esa posición, dado que era algo riesgoso, pues seguramente así solo alimentaria el ego del rubio y querría hacer esto más seguido. Definitivamente no lo permitiría.

–Demonios ya termina de una vez– si eso seguías así su orgullo se iría al carajo.

–Lo recuerdas lo que te dije– susurro en su oído– La noche es larga, y recién estoy comenzando.

Y así fue como la primera vez que celebraba San Valentín se había vuelto un día tan ridículo como el primero. ¿Cómo podría llamar a todo esto? ¿A esta situación tan vergonzosa pro la que estaba pasando? ¿Ridícula? Si esa palabra era la que mejor quedaba para esta ocasión.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Deberíamos morir por haber escrito tan sensualon fic? Espero que no *-* Bueno mis queridas fujoshis amantes del yaoi, espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que le haya gustado y disfrutado tanto como nosotras escribiéndolo. Por lo que no sean tímidas y déjennos un lindo comentario con su sentimientos :3 Realmente queremos saber cuánto les gusto o desagrado D:

Y bueno si alguna persona lo leyo pese a no gustarle el yaoi solo quiero decirles que aun no tocamos a Ren XDD … Somos unas malotas :33


End file.
